


Charlie's Lessons on How to Love an Omega

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Jo Harvelle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Now that Charlie and Jo are an item, Charlie begins to teach her girlfriend all the ins and outs of how to love another omega.





	Charlie's Lessons on How to Love an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from another fic that was on my first bingo card. You can find it here: [ Omega Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866685). It's probably not necessary to read it first, it'll just give you the background on Charlie and Jo's relationship. The lessons were a concept that tickled me, so I ran with it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ~Neal

**Lesson One – Hand Holding**

Charlie promised that this would be the easiest thing that she’d ever done and Charlie was a pro by this point, so Jo trusted her word on that. However, it would be an understatement to say that she was nervous, even as Charlie promised to show her the ropes with what she deemed “Charlie’s lessons on how to love an omega”. While she was nervous, Jo knew that there was no one like Charlie out there and the other omega had become important to her in a short amount of time. She had a feeling that sticking with it would be worth it in the end and so she bit her lip and followed Charlie to the couch.

“What’s lesson one?” Jo asked as she stood next to the couch in Charlie’s living room. They were having a movie night and they’d stopped to talk, which had led to Jo confessing her feelings.

Charlie gave her a little nudge to sit down on the couch, then flopped down next to her. “Hand holding and couch cuddling.”

Jo could handle that. “Sounds perfect.” She glanced at Charlie, wondering if they were going to start right away.

For her part, Charlie picked up the remote then glanced back to Jo. “I forgot to make popcorn.”

“We can’t have that.” Jo said with a laugh, pushing up from the couch to go back to the kitchen.

“I got it!” Charlie piped up, waving Jo back into her seat as she scurried into the kitchen. Soon enough the smell of popcorn wafted out to fill the room while Jo sat there. She shifted in her seat, feeling the nerves surge up again. She liked Charlie a lot and knew this was the right choice. She was sure once they settled down together she would stop feeling so nervy.

Charlie dropped a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table between them and picked up the remote again and started the DVD player once more. “Alright, let’s get this thing started.” She pushed play then settled back in next to Jo.

Jo forced a grin at Charlie, trying to hide her nerves.

Charlie frowned slightly, so clearly it wasn’t working. “Are you okay, Jo?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jo said as she scooted on the couch then she reached out and swiped up Charlie’s hand. “I just… want to get started. Face the unknown, you know?”

Charlie chuckled. “Got it. Don’t be nervous.” She tightened her fingers around Jo’s hand. “You’ve got a death grip on my hand.”

Jo gave a nervous chuckle and loosened her hold on Charlie. “Sorry.”

“No worries. It’s new to you. I get it.” Charlie said as she scooted into the couch. “We will take it slow. Let’s consider hand holding lesson one and we will go from there, my friend. No pressure.”

Jo nodded and took a breath. “No pressure.” They sat side by side on the couch and watched the Terminator blow stuff up while holding hands. Jo found that Charlie was right, as she got used to it she found that it didn’t feel weird. It felt nice and she didn’t have to think twice about it. Charlie didn’t press closer, didn’t make a move to force anything more from her and that made Jo relax. By the end of the night they were leaned together closely and sharing the couch without cuddling really, their hands firmly clasped together. Jo was starting to believe that she could get used to this.

**Lesson Two –Cuddling**

Jo decided that she liked the hand holding lesson and she looked for opportunities to use it often. She would even steal time to touch when Charlie came into the bar after work in the evenings; she’d sidle up to her at the bar and take her hand in hers with a warm smile. She knew there were other lessons out there to learn, however, she found that there was no hurry to learn them – Charlie seemed content with what they were doing and so Jo was too. She expected this was what Charlie meant about appreciating other omegas, there was no impatient push for more like she’d seen when dating alphas. Already she thought it was better.

A full week passed before they had time to learn the second lesson, which she already knew was cuddling. It was movie night again and they were watching Marvel; it was nerdy enough for Charlie while having enough action to keep Jo interested. They settled on the couch together and Charlie swept up her hand with a bright grin.

They discovered cuddling quite by accident while they watched the movie. Jo found herself leaning towards Charlie as they watched, until finally Charlie let go of her hand and gently wrapped her arm around Jo’s shoulders. Jo grinned at Charlie and leaned into her side, discovering that she was soft and the scent of gum drops tickled her nose in the best way possible. This was a nice lesson too and Jo savored the warm contact between them. So much so that she was loathe to move when the movie was over and it was time to go home. (At which point Charlie told her that sleeping over was lesson 4 and that they should wait.)

**Lesson Three – Kissing**

Between lesson one and lesson two, Jo found herself content to just settle into her new relationship with Charlie and not worry about it. They saw each other a lot, Charlie came by after she got off work every other day.  It was enough that her mother noticed.

“I see that Charlie is around often.” Ellen said to her one evening after Charlie had left to go home.

Jo looked suspiciously at her mother. “Charlie’s a good friend.”

Ellen gave her a flat look. “A good friend whose hand you hold. I wasn’t born yesterday, Joanna Beth. She’s special to you.”

Jo felt her cheeks flame and she drew up to her full height, as tiny as that was, with her spine stiff. “What of it if she is special to me?”

Ellen laid a warm hand on Jo’s shoulder, her expression softening. “You seem happy. If you are happy, then I am happy.”

Jo felt herself relax little by little. Her mom was right. Jo was the happiest she’d be in a while and she knew Charlie was to blame. That made her think about how wonderful Charlie was and how maybe she should try to advance their lessons a little more.

So, Jo tackled it in Jo fashion. The next time she went to Charlie’s house, she marched into the door and shrugged off her jacket before turning to the other omega. “What’s the next lesson?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Charlie asked, taken off her guard by the abrupt question.

“Your lessons to learn to love omegas. We are on lesson three. What is it?” Jo demanded, her hands on her hips as she watched Charlie.

“Um… kissing.” Charlie said with a chirp, her eyes passing over Jo. “But I was waiting on that one because we’ve been doing so well and you seem happy so …”

Jo cut her off by grabbing her shirt and hauling her in. “Pucker up.” Jo said and then practically smashed their lips together. Charlie was frozen against Jo for a long moment, her lips soft and warm against Jo’s. The taste of gum drops filtered to her tongue and soon they were both shifting until their lips fit together. It was like the sun peeking through the clouds when they hit that sweet spot; Jo could taste Charlie, could feel the warm, wet of her mouth and was suddenly aware of all the potential between them. She shivered with it as Charlie softly wrapped her arms around Jo’s shoulders and drew her body closer. They stood there in front of Charlie’s door and discovered the sublime joy of kissing each other.

After a long while, Charlie drew back and touched Jo’s cheek softly. “Why don’t we go get comfy on the couch and explore this lesson a little more fully.

Jo grinned in response. “You read my mind.”

**Lesson Four – Sleepovers**

Now that they were kissing each other, things slowed down again because Jo was really happy. Like walking on cloud nine, singing in the rain and all that sappy bullshit sort of happy. Even Dean noticed and teased her about it but nothing could puncture her bubble. She kissed Charlie at every available opportunity, including when she came into the bar. They got funny looks from the alphas in the bar so Jo flipped them off, much to the laughter of her mother and Bobby.

It wasn’t long at all before Charlie thought they were ready for their next lesson. “Sleepovers!”

Jo blinked at this as she leaned at the bar and swiped Charlie’s root beer to steal a drink. “Sexy sleepovers?”

“Not yet, grasshopper.” Charlie said with a laughing wink as she took back her drink. “You’ll be ready for that soon but it’s lesson five. No, we are going to have a nice, old fashioned omega sleepover where we share a bed and sleep together.”

“Okay, when are we having our sleepover?” Jo asked as she got used to the idea. She’d never been into sleepovers as a young girl, what with all the makeovers and girl back stabbing, but this sounded nice to her.

“How about Friday?”

Friday came around and Jo found herself at Charlie’s place, this time with a bag of her belongings and a stack of DVDs to watch together.

“Come in!” Charlie answered the door wearing a pair of Gryffindor pajamas and a matching pair of fuzzy slippers. “Get into your jammies! Now!”

“Okay, okay.” Jo murmured with a laugh and headed into the bathroom where she changed into a pair of green flannel pajama pants and an oversized grey t-shirt then headed back into the living room with Charlie. She returned to the living room to find Charlie popping popcorn and had two pizzas sitting on the coffee table just waiting for her.

“Tonight is going to be so fun. We can watch movies until we pass out!” Charlie’s excitement was palpable as she drug Jo into the living room with her and nudged her onto the couch. “Let the fun commence!”

They watched movies together for hours, cuddling on the couch while stuffing themselves silly with brownies and popcorn and pizza. It was after midnight when Jo noticed that she and Charlie were trading the same yawn back and forth between them.

“I think we need to go to bed.” Jo said, ever the practical one.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Charlie agreed as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She reached out and grabbed Jo’s hand and dragged her down the hall towards the bedroom.

This was new territory for Jo and when she was standing inside the doorway, blinking sleepily towards the bed. She found that she was just a touch unsure of what she should do next.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m turning off the TV and the lights.” Charlie said, giving Jo another nudge before she left her alone in the bedroom.

On her own, she scooted across the floor and slowly reached out to turn down the covers of the bed, which were Harry Potter themed and danced with owls and golden snitches. She chuckled as she plopped down on the side and sat for a moment, just breathing in the scent of Charlie that clung to everything in the room. A slow smile slipped across her face. This was no big deal, it would be like cuddling but longer.

Charlie came in to find her still sitting there smiling. “Ready for bed?”

“Yes!” Jo answered before scooting across the bed so Charlie could get in. There was a little bit of awkwardness as they lay down next to each other, but then they seemed to curl into each other and fit. Charlie curled onto her side and Jo curled up behind her, taking the big spoon position. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Charlie all but purred as she reached out and turned off the lamp. Enveloped in darkness, sleep found them both easily.

**Lesson Five – Slick**

Things were going so well that Jo had stopped really thinking about the lessons. She was starting to be convinced that this whole loving omega thing was good and that she liked it, she liked Charlie and found herself yearning for the presence of the other omega. That was all she really needed in the end. She relaxed in the bar, shrugging off the advances of alphas and betas when they tried to hit on her when she was waiting tables. She was happier than she’d ever been before and a little more easy with herself. The pressing belief that she should have been born an alpha eased somewhat; she still felt that way but it was a distant thought, one that acknowledged that if she’d been born an alpha, she wouldn’t have Charlie. The scent of gumdrops was faintly arousing to her and made her search for her girlfriend without question.

The final lesson, then, came in its own time on an evening that was pretty much like any other. The two of them were at Charlie’s place, sitting on the couch for movie night. Instead of watching the movie, they were cuddled tightly together, their lips clinging to each other. It wasn’t atypical for them to make out through movie night from time to time but Jo noticed there was something different about this night. There was an electric buzz behind Charlie’s lips that seemed to tingle down Jo’s spine, making her chase the kisses that they shared with each other. Charlie’s fingers smoothed over her back and sides, teasing more and more towards uncharted territory for them. Jo wanted it. She could feel heat and tension twisting in the pit of her belly the longer that they lay together. Even as Jo thought it, her thighs spreading a little farther so Charlie could fit neatly between them, Charlie broke the kiss and looked at Jo.

Charlie worried her own lower lip between her teeth. “Jo…”

Jo had a feeling she knew what was going on and felt a rush of love at the thought that Charlie was too respectful of her to just go forward without checking in. It meant a lot to Jo. “You want more, right?” Jo said easily.

Charlie nodded.

Jo reached out to take Charlie’s hand and drew it towards her own body, so she could gently lay it over one of her breasts. “It’s okay, Charlie. I want more too. I think it’s time you taught me your next lesson.”

Charlie grinned. “Okay, but this one is involved.” Charlie’s fingers gently stroked over the cloth covered flesh that she’d been offered before she leaned forward and kissed Jo once more. “It involves a lot of kissing.”

“Good.” Jo murmured back against Charlie’s lips as she lay back against the couch to let Charlie show her.

It was everything that she dreamed it could be. Charlie’s fingers were gentle but compelling against her body as the clothing was peeled off of both of them. There was no area that Charlie left untouched. She discovered how sensitive Jo’s nipples were and plied them with her lips, tongue and fingers until Jo was squirming on the couch with wetness pooling between her thighs. When she was done with that, she’d slide herself firmly between Jo’s trembling legs and touched her where she yearned the most and left Jo laying back against the couch, moaning in abandon. It was clear that Charlie knew exactly how to touch her to make Jo leak more slick and when Jo thought she couldn’t get any more wet than she was, then Charlie applied her tongue and began to lap at her soft flesh. Jo came with Charlie’s fingers inside of her and her tongue firmly on her clit. It was incredible.

Not to be outdone, Jo flipped their positions before she’d even finished coming down from her own endorphin high. She may have not known what she was doing but she was enthusiastic and was eager to learn. Charlie whispered instructions and Jo obeyed, learning exactly what it was that Charlie liked. Moreover, Jo learned that her girlfriend tasted exactly as she smelled and the taste of gumdrops on her lips encouraged her to learn to love slick, just as Charlie promised it would. She took Charlie’s orgasm as a badge of honor when it came, the first in what she hoped was a long line of pleasure between them.

When it was over, Jo snuggled in against Charlie and laid them both out on the couch, naked and satisfied. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah?” Charlie asked as she smoothed her fingers through Jo’s hair. “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Me too.” Jo answered with a soft laugh. She’d learned a lot from Charlie and knew now how much she treasured those lessons. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” It wasn’t exactly like her to admit it, but they were alone and naked and sated, Jo supposed that’s when chick flick moments happened.

“Good.” Charlie said softly as she smoothed her fingers down Jo’s spine. “I’m pretty darn happy too. You are the best, Jo.”

“Thanks.” Jo said with another laugh, her cheeks glowing with warmth. Charlie liked her just as she was. She didn’t need to be something she wasn’t, she just had to be herself and that meant the world to her. Finally she had found something good. “You too.” She paused with another thought in her head. “I supposed I should thank Dean.”

“Oh, I guess we better… if he ever stops sexing up Cas long enough to let us. “

Jo scrunched up her nose and then burst into laughter that Charlie shared with her. They’d worry about thanking Dean later, for now, there were couch cuddles and lazy kisses to share. It was more than enough for Jo.


End file.
